


Kid In Love

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tailtiu is a good friend, lots of fluff, that's basically it LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: If this is what it’s like falling in love. Then I don’t ever wanna grow up
Relationships: Azelle & Lex & Tiltyu | Tailtiu, Azelle/Lex (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fire Emblem Christmas Rare Pair Exchange 2020





	Kid In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardkourparcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardkourparcore/gifts).



> I made this for @hardkourparcore for the FE Rarepair Exchange!! I hope you like this! I'm quite happy with how it turned out!

Sigurd’s army had fled to Silesse, and most of the army used this as a wonderful opportunity to get married and have children. Azel, on the other hand, was confused about what he should do, because he was a very timid and shy person. He couldn’t even manage to confess to Edain as he had dreamed for years. One day while in Agustria, he saw Edain and Jamke hug each other and speak to each other as if they were in love, and at that moment he felt his heart break into a million pieces. 

  


Ever since that happened, his best friend Lex came in and he comforted him for that past year or so. And that was when he realized that he enjoyed Lex’s company, more than just as a best friend. For so long, he didn’t think much of it at first, because he had a crush on Edain for a long while. 

  


One day, his friend, Tailtiu, caught onto this. If he was being honest, he was nervous she would tell him. Thankfully, she did not; she did tease him though, but that was who she was. Because of her, he was more motivated to tell Lex. The only problem was that he and Lex were the best of friends, and the two always said ‘I love you’ to each other because that was what they did since they were kids. If Azel were to tell Lex ‘I love you’ he would assume it was out of playful teasing or whatnot. 

  


Currently, he was outside, in a village near Sailane, trying to get some fresh air and think. He was planning to go with Tailtiu and Lex and hang out with them. After that, he would tell Lex his feelings. Today was the best time, he had mentally prepared himself for this day. 

  


He did not get to think very long, as he was snapped out of his musings when something cold hit his neck. He turned around to see Lex bursting out laughing and Tailtiu gathering up a snowball. Then she threw it at Azel, and he chuckled a little.    
  


“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Azel shouted playfully before grabbing some snow and forming it into a ball. 

  


“You were zoning out there. So why not snap to your senses by doing this!” Tailtiu exclaimed, throwing another snowball at his arm. Then giggled. 

  


Azel then proceeded to throw his snowball at Lex. “That’s what you get, Lex! Hehe!” 

  


Lex simply grunted and threw another snowball at Azel, hitting him in the face. “Ha! Who’s laughing now!?” He laughed.

  


“Lex! You didn’t need to go that far!” Tailtiu scolded.

  


“Pft, I’m sure he’s fine,” Lex chuckled. Before suddenly, he was met with a huge ball of snow, it almost caused him to fall down to the ground. 

  


“Take that! How are you gonna fight back from that?” Azel laughed.

“That’s enough, you two, you will end up hurting yourselves if you continue with this!” Tailtiu shouted, running in front of them both. 

  


“S-Sorry about that, we got a bit carried away,” Lex said.

  


“Well, I think it’s time for us to head back to the castle. We don’t want to worry everyone.” Azel said.

  


“Yeah..we’ve been out for a while,” Tailtiu added.

  


“Let’s get going then,” Lex agreed before he started to make his way back to the castle. Azel and Tailtiu followed him.

  
“Oh wait, Azel. Come here for a bit, I want to talk to you about something.” Tailtiu turned to Azel and asked.

  


“O-Oh what is it?” 

  


“ So? Are you gonna tell him?" 

  


“Ah, uhhh what?” 

  


Tailtiu giggled. “You know what I’m talking about,” She said, pointing at Lex.

  


“Yeah but...why so straightforward Tailtiu? I’m just preparing for the right moment.” 

  


“Well it’s been a while, I think you should confess to him before it’s too late.”

  


“Yeah. You’re right b-but-” 

  


“I’m just sayin’. You don’t want to regret it later.” 

  


“Alright...alright…”

  


“You should go tell him, I’m just trying to help you. I know he’d be happy to be your boyfriend!” Tailtiu giggled.

  


“H-hey! Don’t say it so loud!” Azel punched Tailtiu in the arm, then looked down at the ground. 

  


All Tailtiu did was chuckle lightly as Azel struggled to piece together his thoughts. Looking back at his friend, he said. “Okay...I’ll tell him.” 

  


“That’s the spirit! Good luck! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me! I’m cheering for you!”

  


“Th-thank you! I will do my best!” 

  


Just then, Lex ran toward them. “Hey, you two! What is taking you so long? We should hurry! Last one in will be in charge of cooking tonight!”

  


“O-oh, Lex. Y-you didn’t hear anything we were talking about, right?” Azel stuttered.

  


Lex cocked his head, then shrugged. “Huh? Not a word! Were you perhaps talking about me?”

  


“Not at all!” Tailtiu said, “Anyways, I’m not gonna cook tonight, so see ya!” She then dashed away through the snow, running almost like her life depended on it. 

  


“That girl! Well, I’ll get going now. I can’t allow myself to lose!” Lex said as he ran away, trying his best to catch up to Tailtiu.

  


Now being left alone again, he sighed. Tailtiu was right. He needed to tell Lex; after all, he cared about him. He couldn’t let him go like that. “I won’t let you win, Lex!” He shouted before running off.

  


* * *

  


It was now evening in the city of Sailane, and Azel was in charge of cooking meals for the army, which tired him out greatly. So after everybody was done with their meals, he went to his quarters to rest for the evening. However, the moment he did, his mind went back to a few hours ago, and that was when he asked himself,  _ ‘Should I tell him? Is now really the best time?’  _

  


Upon questioning himself once again, he remembered what Tailtiu told him:  _ ‘Well _ _ it’s been a while, I think you should confess to him before it’s too late.’ _

  


That there was what got him telling himself. ‘ _ I should tell him now!’  _ So, quickly running toward the door, he grabbed the knob and paused for a moment. He tried to take a deep breath before he then opened the door. 

  


“Heyyyy, Azel!” Lex greeted.

  


Suddenly seeing Lex at the door made his heart rapidly beat. “Wh-Wh- Lex?! Wh-what are you doing here?”

  


“Whaaaat? Can’t I hang out with my best friend?” Lex teased. Before taking notice of Azel’s anxious state. “Is there... something wrong? You seem a little panicked.”   
  
Azel nodded. “Y-yes...everything is alright!”

  


“I know that’s not true. Something’s bothering you ain’t it?” 

  


Sighing in defeat, he admitted. “Yeah...something  _ is _ bothering me.” 

  


Lex put his hand on Azel’s shoulder and smiled a little. “Then tell me! I hate seeing you conflicted like this!” 

  


_ ‘This is it...tell him, Azel!’  _ His mind told him, so, sweating nervously, Azel stuttered. “W-well...I-I...I love you!” 

  


“Well, that was sudden. I love you too, Azel! Let our friendship never end!” 

  


Azel shook his head in frustration, before saying. “No no no, I  _ love _ you, Lex! We’ve been best friends for who knows how long! And...I love being your friend and all but...but I want to be more than just friends!” 

  


“O-oh so that’s what you meant, well...if I’m being honest. Me too.”

  


Upon hearing this, Azel asked. “Wh- you do…?” 

  


Lex nodded, then picked Azel up, and kissed him. Azel felt overjoyed. Once Lex put him down, Azel struggled to say anything, this was real...actually happening! “L-Lex I-” 

  


Lex shushed him and said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

  


Smiling widely, he hugged Lex, everything was okay, and it was as if nothing bad would happen between them. As he was hugging him, he saw Tailtiu at the corner of his eye, she noticed that and smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs up. Then after that, she winked at him and mouthed, 

  


‘See? I told you it would work!’ 

  
  



End file.
